Une aide inattendue
by Amanda-Montrose
Summary: Mac prend sa vie en main...


Une aide inattendue.  
  
Amanda Montrose (ça fait bizarre ce pseudonyme ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de JAG appartiennet à DPB, cette fiction n'a qu'un but purement récréatif, je ne gagne pas d'argent, je n'enfreint pas les lois du copyright ... bla bla bla.  
  
NdA : Merci à Peter MacGregor, tu ne liras probablement jamais ces lignes mais ce sont tes vignettes si justes et attendrissantes qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire cette histoire. Merci aux membres de article78 j'en ai lu des fics avant d'avoir le courage de m'y mettre ! Merci à Solen, et à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur la première mouture de cette histoire, elle est la première d'une (longue ?) série, j'aime triturer les personnages de JAG en tous sens, mais mes histoires finissent toujours bien. Bonne lecture.  
  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre en page mais j'espère que ce sera confortable a lire pour vous.  
  
  
  
Bureaux du JAG Falls Church Virginie  
  
Sarah MacKenzie était assise à son bureau et travaillait à la dernière affaire que l'Amiral lui avait confiée. Une affaire de meurtre, et comme Harm s'occupait de l'accusation ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Elle pris quelques notes, tapa un rapport et entama des recherches sur la famille, les amis, de l'enseigne de vaisseau Cummings, l'accusé, son client. Après quelques heures, elle soupira, ça paraissait peut être stupide, mais elle n'aimait pas faire ça, fouiller dans la vie des gens. Cela lui faisait toujours repenser à la sienne.  
  
(Première personne, Mac)  
  
C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, grognai-je en refermant sèchement un dossier contenant les états de service de la victime. Mettre ma vie en perspective comme si je ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait. Il n'est pas très tard, mais la nuit est tombée vite, les locaux sont plongés dans la pénombre, mon écran diffuse une lumière blafarde dans mon bureau. Il est temps de rentrer.  
  
Je rassemble mes affaires, fourre deux dossiers dans ma serviette et ferme la porte de mon bureau.  
  
- « Bonsoir Colonel »  
  
-« Bonsoir Bud, à demain »  
  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, une voix demande qu'on tienne la porte, je ne l'écoute pas... je regarde la bague de Mic ... Et la petite voix reprend :  
  
- « Tu devrais en parler. »  
  
- « Ha, oui, parlons en ... à qui hein ? Je ne peux pas en parler avec mon meilleur ami, il est impliqué jusqu'au cou, je me vois mal en train de confier mes sentiments à mon commandant, Oncle Matt est à Leavenworth, et... »  
  
Ding ... L'ascenseur s'arrête. Sauvée par le gong grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.  
  
Appartement de Sarah MacKenzie Georgetown, Virginie  
  
Je pose les clés sur la console accroche mon imperméable à la patère et ...  
  
« Jingo ! Oh, oui c'est vrai mon vieux, tu ne t'es pas promené aujourd'hui ... »  
  
J'étais tellement absorbée par tout ça, j'en avais oublié mon chien... Je lui sourit et il m'entraîna dehors sans autre forme de procès.  
  
L'air frais me fit du bien, et les étoiles brillaient avec force dans la nuit sans lune, ni nuages. Je marchais dans les rues, un peu au hasard, croyais-je, promenant mon chien comme tant d'autres... Et mes pensées revinrent à Mic, à Harm et à tout ce beau gâchis.  
  
La petite voix avait raison, il fallait que j'en parle, et je savais avec qui à présent, mes pas m'avaient conduit à la solution, sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Je sonne. C'est drôle, j'ai peur... comme si j'allai passer un examen... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue.  
  
Une voix grésille dans l'interphone : « Oui ? »  
  
- « C'est Sarah » répondis-je mal assurée, serrant la laisse de Jingo pour me donner du courage.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit. Je devais le faire, ça marcherai, eux, ils comprendront.  
  
Immeuble inconnu Georgetown, Virginie  
  
Je pousse la porte, anxieuse. Ils sont là, comme dans mon souvenir, assis autour de la table, il y a des têtes nouvelles, il y a des anciens comme moi, et il y a des chaises vides.  
  
Je m'approche, une petite brune, au sourire engageant, un peu boulotte tira une chaise : « asseyez-vous ».  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Elle sourit à Jingo qui se couchait sous ma chaise et me tend la main : « Je m'appelle Abigaïl »  
  
- « Et moi Sarah »  
  
On s'était arrêté de parler, Jonathan, l'homme qui s'occupait de cette antenne des alcooliques anonymes fit le tour de la table des yeux et me sourit. « Quelqu'un veut parler ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Je me lève. Il sourit encore et dit simplement, bonsoir Sarah, nous t'écoutons.  
  
- « Je m'appelle Sarah, et je suis alcoolique depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Je ne bois plus depuis que j'ai eu mon bac. je m'en suis sortie, c'est souvent très dur et j'ai d'ailleurs replongé une fois ... Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que le combat contre l'alcool est difficile et ne s'arrête jamais. Il faut de la volonté et des amis. »  
  
Je les regarde tous, et je me dis que c'est vrai, que ce sont eux mes amis. Beaucoup me sourient en retour, avec cette lueur au fond du regard, celle de la souffrance.  
  
Ils ne m'interrompent pas pendant que je raconte la mort d'Eddie, ils se taisent pendant que je parle d'Oncle Matt, de la mort de mon père, de ma cour martiale, de Mic, de cette nuit sur le ferry ... Je leur déballe tout. Et ils se taisent, ils m'écoutent.  
  
Aucun d'entre eux ne fait de remarque déplacée, aucun d'entre eux n'a de froncement de sourcil désapprobateur...  
  
En me rasseyant, je me rends compte que les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je termine en retirant la bague de Mic pour la mettre devant moi : « Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire » Je renifle bruyamment, Anton me tend un mouchoir et me sourit.  
  
- « On va t'aider Sarah, tu vas voir. »  
  
- « Merci, Anton, je me sens mieux maintenant que je vous ai raconté tout ça. »  
  
- « Tu aimes ce capitaine de frégate dont tu nous a parlé, ce Harm ? » demanda Abigaïl.  
  
Quelqu'un murmura que c'était un drôle de nom et étouffa un rire.  
  
Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je retournais les évènements dans ma tête, l'insistance de Chloé, celle de mon oncle, les crises de jalousie de Mic, mes indécisions, les grognements éloquents de l'Amiral et les sourires entendus de Bud.  
  
« Je crois... Non, j'en suis sûre. Oui, c'est lui que j'aime. »  
  
- « Alors, pourquoi avoir accepté de réfléchir à la demande de Mic ? »  
  
- « Je ... je crois que j'ai peur ... qu'il ne m'aime pas, je crois que j'ai peur que si je me risque à essayer de lui redire ce que je lui ai dit sur le ferry ... je brise notre amitié. C'est le seul meilleur ami que j'ai au monde. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. »  
  
- « Sarah, fit Arturo, les cheveux blancs et longs, une grande barbe, entre 65 et 70 ans, la voix très grave. La peur fait partie de la vie, ta vie est faite de risques et de peurs et dans notre cas de moments d'abattement et de découragement. Tu dois aller de l'avant c'est ton bonheur qui est en jeu. »  
  
- « Mais, Mic ... il m'aime, j'en suis certaine, et il est drôle, parfois un peu arrogant et pénible mais... Tous les hommes sont comme ça ! »  
  
Quelqu'un rit.  
  
- « Mais toi, tu n'aimes pas Mic, fit une jeune fille blonde. » Elle était vêtue d'un jeans un peu sale, d'une chemise d'homme et avait le regard incisif de ceux qui ont perdu leur innocence trop tôt.  
  
- « Je... l'aime bien. Je crois que je pourrais être heureuse avec lui, il fait attention à moi, il s'inquiète de moi, il a peur pour moi ... »  
  
- « Et Harm ? » fit une autre voix.  
  
Harm pensai-je. ... Il ne m'appelle presque jamais par mon prénom et quand il le fait, ça me fait comme des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac... Harm.  
  
- « C'est lui que tu aimes Sarah, donne lui une autre chance. Il t'as blessé ce soir là à Sydney, peut être qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner ... il faut que tu attendes encore un peu... Encore un peu de patience. »  
  
C'était Jonathan qui avait parlé, et sur ces derniers mots, il se mit debout et souhaita de nous revoir tous le mois prochain. Chacun murmura un au revoir à son voisin, et le groupe se leva dans un raclement de chaises. Arturo s'approcha de moi alors que je quittais l'immeuble, Jingo sur les talons.  
  
- « Sarah, cela a réchauffé mon vieux coeur de te revoir, voudrais tu prendre un jus avec moi ? Avant de rentrer ? Nous pourrions aller chez McMurphy ? Qu'en dis tu ? »  
  
Je souris à Arturo.  
  
Arturo est un vieux français, de mère italienne, il avait d'abord appris l'anglais dans les livres et puis dans la rue quand sa famille avait émigré aux Etats-Unis. Il a un accent chantant du sud et il mélange allègrement tous les registres de langue.  
  
Il me fait rire. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il a commencé à m'apprendre le français, il dit que ça l'empêche d'avoir des pensées négatives, et que ça me fera peut être apprécier la bonne cuisine un jour, au lieu de ces « Am Beurre Gueures » infâmes. « Bien sûr Arturo, ça me ferait très plaisir. »  
  
Taverne McMurphy Georgetown Virginie  
  
Nous étions assis au bar, Arturo, mort de rire, essayait de me faire dire le nom (barbare) d'une fleur française. « Rhododendron !! Quelle personne normalement constituée parviendrait à prononcer ça » criai-je, tentant de garder mon sérieux, à mon ami, hilare.  
  
- « Je préfère te voir comme ça Sarah. Soupira-t-il enfin, sirotant sa Root Beer. »  
  
- « Arturo... »  
  
- « Non, ne dit rien Sarah, tu sais, je crois vraiment que ce pilote dont tu nous a parlé ce soir est amoureux de toi. Je le sais parce que je suis un gars et que j'ai fait la même bêtise que lui il y a bien longtemps... Je ne sais pas comment il va s'y prendre, mais fais moi confiance il va faire quelque chose... »  
  
- « Toi tu as fait quelque chose ? »  
  
- « Non, elle s'est marié avec un autre et je me suis mis à boire. »  
  
Un ange passa...  
  
- « Je l'aime murmurai-je, mais j'en ai assez d'attendre, je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu d'enfance heureuse, j'ai gâché la moitié de ma vie, j'ai survécu par miracle. Et maintenant je serai obligée d'attendre qu'un homme, que j'aime vraiment, ai la force de tourner une page de son passé ? C'est un peu égoïste ce que je vais dire là mais... Est ce que j'ai pas droit au bonheur ? »  
  
- « Est ce que je n'ai pas droit au bonheur corrigea mécaniquement Arturo. »  
  
Ce à quoi je souris.  
  
J'achevai : « et puis, je... Je peux l'aider, à faire ça, je veux qu'il soit heureux ... je veux que *nous* soyons heureux. »  
  
Arturo sourit. Ce sourire énigmatique, si différent du sourire de Harm et pourtant tout aussi réconfortant.  
  
Les deux amis ne virent pas, qu'un homme se levait non loin ...   
  
Le lendemain, QG du JAG, bureau du Colonel MacKenzie  
  
Un bouquet, sur mon bureau, un bouquet énorme de roses rouges.  
  
Gunny me tendit la carte : « C'est arrivé ce matin par porteur ma'am »  
  
- « Merci Sergent. Vous pouvez disposer. »  
  
Je pousse quelques dossiers et pose le vase dans un coin "sûr". Je vais devoir repenser mon système de classement pour les jours à venir.  
  
Après avoir déposé mes affaires et m'être installée à mon bureau, j'ouvre la carte. Je reconnu l'écriture de Harm, il avait juste écrit Dîner, ce soir ? Je griffonne Passez me prendre à 1900, je vous laisse choisir au dos de la carte et j'attends qu'il s'absente un moment pour placer le mot en évidence sur son bureau.  
  
Restaurant "Ho Noddles" Union Station DC  
  
Nous avons parlé longtemps, de son père, du mien, de nos aventures, de Bud et Harriet, plus la soirée avançait, plus la conversation se révélait dénuée d'intérêt. Il s'arrêta soudain de parler et me dévisagea franchement.  
  
- « Mac ... je ... vous ... ha ... comment va Mic ? »  
  
Je soupire : « Je ne sais pas Harm, il est en Australie, je suppose qu'il va bien. »  
  
Le silence se fit oppressant et Harm finit par demander l'addition.  
  
Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement et je l'invitai à entrer. Nous sommes restés assis, côte à côte, dans un silence plus confortable, profitant chacun de la compagnie de l'autre. Du coin de l'oeil je le voyais regarder autour de lui, son regard se posa sur une maquette inachevée de triceratops. Il sourit :  
  
- « Vous vous intéressez toujours aux dinosaures ? ». Je lui rendit son sourire :  
  
- « C'est une maquette que j'ai retrouvé en rangeant mes placards, oncle Matt me l'avait offert pour mes 20 ans. »  
  
Harm éclata de rire, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de fou rire ensemble, et je me rendais compte que cela m'avait énormément manqué.  
  
- « Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire » marmonnai-je ne tentant de prendre un air fâché.  
  
- « Oh, rien, mais si vous retrouvez des cadeaux vieux de dix ans dans vos placards, c'est que ça ne devait pas être du luxe de vouloir les ranger. »  
  
Je hausse les épaules : « Vous voulez la finir avec moi ? »  
  
Après avoir achevé la maquette, nous avions retrouvé un peu de la complicité qui nous unissait, et Harm m'embrassa même sur la joue en quittant l'appartement tôt dans la matinée. Rien n'était perdu, le bonheur voulait peut être de moi finalement.  
  
Ce soir là, Harm et Sarah s'endormirent avec un sourire de contentement au visage. 


End file.
